Professor Paige Turner
|Row 1 title = Roleplayer |Row 1 info = Echostar |Row 2 title = Date of Birth |Row 2 info = 5 June |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 86 |Row 4 title = Gender |Row 4 info = Female |Row 5 title = Blood status |Row 5 info = Mixed Blood (half-blood father, pureblood mother) |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = 6' |Row 7 title = Hair Colour |Row 7 info = White |Row 8 title = Eye Colour |Row 8 info = Brown |Row 9 title = Skin Colour |Row 9 info = Pale |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = Dori Turner (father), Tia Turner (mother), Melody Turner (daughter)}} Professor Paige Turner is the librarian at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Signature Roleplayer Paige's roleplayer is Echostar Model Paige's model is Charlize Theron. Talk Bubble Appearance Paige is 6' tall with pale skin. She has short white hair and brown eyes, and she is very skinny. Name Meaning The name 'Paige' means 'servant' or 'page'. The name 'Mysteria' means 'mystery', and the surname 'Turner' means 'one who works with a lathe'. History Paige grew up in a wealthy, loving family. She was an only child, and she was often overindulged by her parents. At Hogwarts, she was a Ravenclaw, and she began to show signs of being a Seer in her first year. The Divination teacher took a special interest in her, and allowed her to join classes in her second year. After she graduated from Hogwarts, Paige took a 5-year trip around the world with a close friend of hers. Upon her return, she attempted to find a job that would suit her Seer skills, but to no such luck. She worked at a variety of clothing stores for the next 20 years of her life. She at last found love at Madame Malkins with a young man who worked there. However, he did not love her and only wanted her body. The man left her, and she became pregnant with Melody. Melody was in the same year as Ruby Young at Hogwarts, and they were both in Ravenclaw. No matter how hard Melody tried in her classes, Ruby was always better. Paige developed a personal hatred toward Ruby for stealing her daughter's glory, though Melody never complained. Melody was very quiet, shy, and compassionate, often the very opposite of her mother. At age 14, Melody contracted spattergroit and died. Paige had seen a vision of this weeks before but chose to ignore it. She was overcome with grief and retreated away from society for years. Upon her return, she was offered the post of librarian, which she graciously accepted. She guarded the books as she had guarded her daughter, and very infrequently used her gifts as a Seer. She had become more quick-tempered and strict than before. When the post of Divination professor opened, she applied for it, after seeing a vision of her daughter encouraging her to. She now uses her skills as a Seer frequently and enjoys helping others with their gifts. When she saw the vision of Ruby Young being killed at the ball, she knew intuitively who the woman was. She was tempted to ignore the sign to spite Ruby, but her conscience disagreed. In the end, she compromised and told Professor Kinsel about the vision without mentioning the name of the woman killed. She does not regret this decision. Personality :Paige is an ISTJ, according to the Myers-Briggs Personality Test. In Cattell's 16 Factors, she has high intellect, perfectionism, aggressiveness, paranoia, and independence, and low anxiety, social assertiveness, and abstractness. In the True Colors Personality Test, she is a Gold, with her secondary personality being Green. Pets Paige owns a little owl named Edward. Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Female Category:June Birthday Category:Mixed Blood Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Ravenclaw Category:Professors Category:Pale Skin Category:Adult Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Seer Category:Echostar Category:Paige Turner Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Medium Patronus Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Occlumens Category:Pine Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Straight Category:ISTJ